Semiconductor based components with radiation-emitting properties, for example light-emitting diodes, are for the most part made so that a semiconductor element with radiation-emitting properties is mounted or embedded in a housing of a plastic-metal composite or in a ceramic housing. In the process of producing such a semiconductor based component the mounting of the semiconductor element in the housing takes place by means of a soldering operation or a gluing process.
Semiconductor elements with radiation-emitting properties such as thin-film light-emitting diodes, for example, can be categorized in semiconductor elements in which the current flows vertically and in semiconductor elements in which the current flows horizontally. In the case of semiconductor elements in which current flows in the vertical direction, the mounting surface of the semiconductor based component is designed as a single electrical contact. A second electrical contact is arranged on the radiation-emitting side of the semiconductor element. This contact is usually contacted with a bond wire. Semiconductor elements with horizontal current flow are designed so that two electrical contacts are formed on the mounting surface of the semiconductor element.
In particular in the case of a semiconductor element with vertically flowing current, the first and second electrical contacts lie one above the other in the direction of a normal to a main plane of extension of the semiconductor element. In the case of a semiconductor element through which current flows horizontally, the first and second electrical contacts or regions of the first and second electrical contacts are arranged side by side in top view of the main plane.
Expediently, the current flow is in particular not exclusively vertical or horizontal. Rather a lateral spread of current preferably takes place in the case of semiconductor elements with vertical current flow. In the case of semiconductor elements with horizontal current flow the current flow within the semiconductor element in particular has at least in places a component that is parallel to the normal to the main plane of extension.
Regardless of the mode of construction of the semiconductor element itself it is additionally protected against external effects in the housing by embedding it with a transparent resin or another encapsulation material. Static stability and protection against mechanical stress on the semiconductor element is effected by the housing, which surrounds the semiconductor element so as to protect and support it. Because of the surrounding housing the radiation-emitting semiconductor based component per se has a size that far exceeds the size of the semiconductor element itself. This stands in the way of a further potential miniaturization of the component.